


Shirt

by pure_blood147



Series: Yellow [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shirt has to be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view. This is a part of the 'Yellow Series'.

I've never liked yellow. It's a horrible colour. Sun, sand, piss. It lacerates my eyes.

So when Dean had bought a yellow shirt, I thought, I woud break up with him. Not only it didn't look good on him, it was also incredibly YELLOW.  
It was the only situation when Sam and I would get along - we needed to get rid of that shirt.

So one night, when Dean was fast asleep, we took the shirt and burned it. Amazing feeling.

Well, except for the fire. It was YELLOW!


End file.
